Luck of the Irish
by X.Mika.X
Summary: Oneshot. It's St. Patricks Day, and Bankotsu's wearing a shirt that Jakotsu is happy to oblige... JxB slash rated T because of slash and mild language


Me no own Inu Yasha. All I own is a Jakotsu costume. Seriously. If you're going to the anime convention in Anaheim in June 2006, say hi!

Warnings- slash, mild language, male make-up wearers

Luck of the Irish

Bankotsu let his head fall into his arms. First period was almost over, and after that, only three more periods until lunch. That was when the fun would really begin.

It was St. Patrick's Day, so today everybody got to pinch nearly everybody else. His school had a uniform with absolutely _no_ green in it, so only those who got dress code would not get pinched. Bankotsu was one of the brave people, or the chickens depending on how you saw it, which chose to risk the wrath of "The Man" and break dress code. He was wearing the black pants, jacket and shoes, like he was told to, but the jacket was unbuttoned, showing off a green T-shirt underneath that said "Kiss me, I'm Irish," with a leprechaun and a shamrock underneath.

But unfortunately, it wasn't lunch yet and the teacher was prattling on about the periodic table and what would be on their finals. It was boring. So, when he felt himself drifting off, he did nothing to stop it.

"Bam!" Bankotsu woke with a start, and quickly looked around. His science teacher was looming over him and glaring. He sweatdropped. Leave it to Mr. Urusai to try to look intimidating.

"Shichinintai, what were you doing?" He half yelled, venom lacing his voice.

Before he could fire off some smart-ass comment and get himself in more trouble, the door banged open and everyone's head, including Mr. Urusai's, turned to look.

Jakotsu, Bankotsu's best friend and long-time crush, waltzed in, black HIM(1) messenger bag swinging. Jakotsu had his hair tied up in its usual ponytail/bun thing and his usual eyeliner on. Except today, it was green. He also had a shamrock sticker placed by one of the purplish-blue tattoos on his face. But he hadn't left it at that. He was wearing the uniform, same as Bankotsu, except for the green T-shirt said, "All my pink shirts were dirty," in a hot pink. Leave it to Jakotsu to go over the top.

Mr. Urusai took a deep breath. He would need quite a bit of air for the lecture he was about to start. But, before the teacher could go on a rampage over Jakotsu's tardiness or his clothes, which Bankotsu really didn't see a point to, seeing as Mr. Urusai had already repeated the two lectures enough times, i.e. every day for a whole semester, for the whole class to memorize them, the bell rang. Jakotsu spun on his heel and promptly walked out of the room.

Bankotsu quickly shoved his notes into his Papa Roach bag, and hurried out, to meet Jakotsu.

They fell into step together and made their way to their second period class, the torture known as "Language Arts."

They walked in companionable silence; the only noise was the bustle of the crowd around them.

Bankotsu snuck a glance at his friend. Jakotsu had his eyes shut and was mouthing along to whatever song was playing in his headphones. Bankotsu might have been insulted, but he knew the music was low enough to be heard over. The other boy's hips were swinging to the beat, and Bankotsu felt the urge to fall back to stare at the backside, that admittedly, he stared at quite a lot when Jakotsu wasn't paying attention.

He managed to control the urge. Mainly because Jakotsu's hips went back to normal, and his eyes opened. Apparently, the song was over. He took the headphones out, turned off the I-pod and amazingly managed to stuff all of it into the pocket of his tight black pants. He turned his head and looking at Bankotsu out of the corner of his eye, grinned and said, "You're staring."

Bankotsu looked down quickly feeling his face flame. He looked up through his bangs at Jakotsu, who blinked and stared at him, obviously surprised by the reaction. 'He doesn't know I like him!' He thought, surprised. 'Hopefully I can keep it that way! Uh…what's an excuse I can use?'

He felt his panic, and his blush, ebbing, and began searching his mind for a plausible reason. However, before he could do anything, a hand closed on his upper arm and he was forcefully pulled through a doorway.

It was a broom closet. 'Wonder why he dragged me in here?' Just as he thought that, his mind came up with a thousand different reasons, from its place in the gutter. Once again, he felt the blood rushing up to his cheeks.

Jakotsu shut and locked the door, forcing Bankotsu to get away from his rather dirty thoughts. He turned towards Bankotsu, his eyes serious and asked, "Bankotsu, do you…_like_ me?

He could feel his face get even hotter, but tried to salvage what was left of the situation. "No!" he answered to quickly. Damn, his voice sounded panicked even to his own ears. Nonetheless, he continued. "Of course not! Why would you possibly think tha-"

His words were cut off as Jakotsu roughly pushed his lips against his. His eyes widened before fluttering shut. When Jakotsu ran his tongue over Bankotsu's lips, asking for entrance, he obliged him and let his lips part, while winding his arms around the taller boys neck and tangling his fingers in his hair, pulling out the elastic band.

Jakotsu's tongue plunged into his mouth exploring the cavern. Meanwhile his hands traveled down his back in a quick caress, before settling on his hips.

A couple minutes later, Bankotsu pulled away, the need for air rather pressing. Both boys were panting, and Bankotsu could tell he was still blushing.

Jakotsu grinned before pulling Bankotsu's body closer to his and resting his forehead against the other boy's.

Bankotsu smiled tentatively and Jakotsu returned it full force, before it faded. Looking into his eyes, he asked seriously, "Are you Irish?"

Bankotsu sweatdropped and the only thing that kept him from falling down anime-style was Jakotsu's arms around his waist. He groaned and said, "I cannot believe you just asked that! Is there even any point to that question?"

Jakotsu blinked and said, "Yes. Your shirt says 'Kiss me I'm Irish.' I was wondering if you were really Irish or if it's just a scam to get people to kiss you."

Bankotsu might have sweatdropped and then smacked him, but he saw the laughter in the other boy's eyes. Instead, he asked, "If I say yes, do I get another kiss?"

Jakotsu didn't answer in words, but it was a definite 'yes.'

Also, needless to say, they missed second period….

THE END

(1) I love HIM! It's one of my favorite bands! If you haven't seen one of these bags, it is black with a pink HIM sign on it, with H.I.M. written underneath.


End file.
